1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to regenerative heat exchanging apparatus for transferring heat and humidity from one gaseous fluid to another, and pertains more particularly to apparatus employing a plurality of media disks mounted for rotation so that segments thereof are continuously moved from one gaseous medium to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various types of apparatus of the regenerative heat and humidity exchanging type. Most of those that I am familiar with are employed for industrial purposes. Consequently, they are relatively large and costly. In a number of instances they are intended to make use of waste heat, transferring some of the waste heat to air requiring a more elevated temperature. Not only is such equipment bulky and complex, but it is far too expensive for domestic use. Furthermore, it is relatively inefficient.